


About last night

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There's a little miscommunication between Spike and Buffy.





	About last night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** About last night  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's a little miscommunication between Spike and Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'About last night' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

“About last night...” Buffy began as she started to button up her shirt. 

Spike, rolling his eyes, quickly interrupted. “Let me guess. This will never happen again. It was just an itch that has finally been scratched and you no longer need me for anything.” Spike glared down at the blonde slayer. “Is that about right?”

_Absolutely not. She definitely wanted to do that again._ “No. That’s not what I was going to say at all.” 

“Yeah?” Doubt colored his voice. “What were you going to say then?”

Buffy smiled and whispered, “The next time let’s try a proper bed.”


End file.
